fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Outminders
(THE NEXT DAY AT THE FOSTER'S DINING ROOM) Fidget: (opens his cell phone) Ugh. Why do this telemarketers keep texting me about green poop? Leshawna: (spooning out some cereal out of a bowl using a spoon) Are you sure there's going to be a war Kari? It might not happen. Kari: I just had a feeling after we stopped Braxon from destroying France. (Eating pancakes.) Leshawna: (to Guido and Skunk) Who would think will be responsible for the upcoming war? Kari: I don't know, maybe just some evil dictator who's trying to take over the world and yadda, yadda, yadda. (FANTASIES BEGAN WHEN AN IMAGE IS SEEN OF RED CLAW, SCREECH, AND THUD IS SHOWN) Guido: Maybe just some Sharpteeth. (IMAGE IS CHANGED TO DRAGON, BABOON, AND SOME NINJA MONKEYS) Skunk: Hundred percent sure it's valley haters. (IMAGE IS CHANGED TO J ON A CHARIZARD AND BEHIND THEM ARE J'S SHIP AND FIVE NINJASK) Leshawna: No, Hunter J. (FANTASIES END) Mac: (looks at his Pokeball) OFFICE CC: Mac: I just think maybe Toxicroak could some help. Heather: Oh right, the costume contest is today, who's not coming with me. I won't ask twice. (Mac, Olivia, Duncan, Numbuh Five, Dexter, Ben, Katie, Hyp, Jack, and Sadie all raise their hands) Heather: Good. Every one else, follow me. (7 MINUTES LATER) (the bus drives off to the contest) (AT THE KITCHEN) Conway: (walks in) Mac: What are doing here Conway? Conway: Well, I was going to adopt an imaginary friend, but when I heard from your mom that you would be staying here for a while, I just had to come and see if I'm in any assistance. Mac: It's my Toxicroak. Conway: Have you ever thought about teaching it Brick Break? BATHROOM CC: Dexter: (with Numbuh Five) Wanna start round three? (both start kissing) Mac: Never thought of that. Brock: (comes in) I heard that you could use some help. (throws Pokeball and Croagunk comes out) Mac: Thanks Brock. (throws Pokeball and Toxicroak comes out) (AT STADIUM) Commentator: (from overhead) Welcome to the 30th annual Halloween Costume Contest. And here's your host Bam Margera, who loves to skate. (Bam is seen driving a tractor over a ramp and rides off it as he is flown off the tractor as he safely lands on a couch) Commentator: (from overhead) He also likes to shake things up a bit. Bam: (grabs microphone) That's right. And this ain't some trick or treating. It's to find out which nut job out of forty wears the best costume. Now before we get started, let me introduce to you this year's judges, aka my slaves. Over hers is Basil of Baker Street. Basil: Always a pleasure to watch someone win. Bam: Next up, NOAH! Noah: Hey, it's me, Noah. We decide who makes it to the final round. Yadda yadda. Bam: The third judge, goes by the name of Dawn. Dawn: Hi everyone, I always dreamed of deciding things like this. Bam: And last but not last, the (censored) who is a well known contest master, here she is, Fantina! Ash: Huh? Fantina? (the middle part of the stage opens up as the platform that Fantina is on is rising) Fantina: Bonjour, welcome to the Costume Contest. We advance those with style, cuteness, and how tough it looks. Fidget: (looks from behind a curtain) That was really unexpected. Cosmo: (starts applying paint on her face) Lindsay: How's it going Cassidy? Cosmo: It's Cosmo. (Basil, Noah, Dawn, and Fantina sit at the judge boxes) Bam: First up, Lindsay! Lindsay: (walks up to the stage appear how she normal looks) I'm Lindsay. Basil: I know who's not going to advance this Halloween. (hits button) Bam: Oh, that sound means you're out. If any of our judges pushes the button on you, you're out of the contest. (makes an "L" sign on his forehead) Loser. Lindsay: (sadly sighs and leaves) Bam: How embarrassing. Noah: (laughes) If she dress, she'd still be out. Bam: All right, let's hope the next butthead is better than her. Tails, come on out. Tails: (walks on stage wearing a Yoshi costume) Hey guys, how do you like my dinosaur costume? Basil: I like the detail, you show the way any clever fox can show from the design. Noah: Definitely one of the best ones I see as animal wearing animal. Dawn: Pretty cool. One merry looking outfit. Fantina: How you explain the qualities of yourself is parfait. Tails, you have advanced to the next round. Tails. Cool. Eduardo: (comes in as Hitler) Mort: (goes to Eduardo) I need a closer look at you to see… Ahhhhhh! Oh my God it's Hitler! He's back! Hurry protect John Stewart! He's our most important Jew! Dawn: Anyone that dresses that dangerous must not be the finals. (pushes button) Sorry Eduardo. Bam: Now for Guido. (whispers to the camera) I've got a surprise for him. Guido: (comes in as Bobba Fett before he slips on a bar of soap) CC: Bam: Hahahahahahahaha. Shows the jerk how disturbing he is. You know? With his appearance? Noah: I hate Bobba Fett, but… Basil: (sleeps on the button and then wakes up to see what he did) Noah: Before I even finished. Basil: Oh, fiddle (censored) sticks. (AT THE FOREST GARDEN) Conway: Time to see how the Brick Break works out. Mac: All right Toxicroak, Brick Break. Toxicroak: (attempts Brick Break but gets out of control and crashes into the bleachers) Beauty: (freaks out) STOP BLEACHING THE BLEACHERS! Brock: That wasn't as planned. BATHROOM CC:Duncan: I don't do Halloween. Olivia: Maybe it's putting too much weight on the Brick Break. Mac: Okay, Toxicroak, try again, but this time keep the weight constant. Toxicroak: (attempts Brick Break again and listens to Mac but still goes out of control and crashes into metal tires) Beauty: (freaks out) NO ONE TOLD ME THE TIRES WERE INTO HEAVY METAL! Ben: That's gonna leave a mark. Ouch. Maybe a little speed this time. (AT THE CONTEST) (a platform raises as an icicle with Bloo's silhouette) Bloo's Voice: Twenty-five gazillion years ago, the Ice Age as we know it was long gone, and all were lost, except for…... Basil/Noah/Dawn/Fantina: (all pushes their respective button at the same time) Disqualified. Bloo: (comes out the novelty icicle as a wooly mammoth and then flips out the fan which is blurred out) You guys are sick. Fantina: How stupide. Mal démon, non? Gwen's Grovyle: (carries a box) Man that was heavy? Noah: Um, where's your trainer? She's supposed to be here. Gwen's Grovyle: I show you where she is. X-Scissor. (uses X-Scissor on the box and destroys it with it being in the box is Gwen wearing a long blonde wig wearing a Goth style princess dress) (the audience cheers at Gwen) Basil: (shows a thumbs up card along with Noah, Dawn, and Fantina) You have outdone yourself. Gwen: (blows kisses) Thank you. Bam: Let's keep things running with Owen in a frog suit. Owen: (hops around) If your asking me why I decided this, it's a funny. Noah: You advance. Owen: (shouts with joy) Dawn: Hey, we all didn't agree, but I guess we can accept. Bam: Next up, guitarist Yumi. Yumi: (appears as a pirate riding on a tricycle with a bobble head mask and begins to speak in a pirate accent) Argh. I'm a pirate. Noah: Do I have to ask why? Dawn: Show a little courtesy Noah. Yumi had to use something as a battleship. Basil: (about to press the button) Dawn: Stay away from the button. CC: Basil: Stay away from the button? Is this a joke? Yumi: (fires a canon from her tricycle as Basil ducks but her tricycle tips with her still on it) Basil: Never mind, you advance. (nervously laughs) Yumi: Good, because if you eliminated me if this triky were to have a plank, you'd be walking it. (AT THE FOREST GARDEN) (Mac is seen with Toxicroak battling Conway's Aggron) Unnamed Drunk Stupid Woman: (comes to Mac) Murderer. Mac: But I didn't… Unnamed Drunk Stupid Woman: Murderer! Jack: Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. (the woman leaves without a word) Jack: Sorry, but I heard that when she is depressed she drinks too much and ends up being crazy and loves to blame untrue stuff on others. Ben: (stands up) Maybe she should…. Olivia: (sits Ben back down) Ben: Or not. (AT STADIUM) Izzy: (is seen dressed up as a mummy) Hey guys, how about I show you a musical number? Oh, (sings) a pyramid's just a triangle, with room inside. I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride. Fantina: It's no good. (presses button) Bam: Izzy the weirdo is out. Next up is Chomper, the T-Rex. Chomper: (dressed up as a pelican and seemed to gain some weight) (the judges and audience began to laugh) CC: Chomper: What about me made me so funny? Noah: Oh, man. (laughs) No way, we're not going to be eliminating you Chomper, you're in the finals. Basil/Dawn/Fantina: (while still laughing) Agreed. Chomper: Really, thanks Noah. Bam: Okay people, next up Kari. Kari: (comes in as Chewbacca and can barely be seen from all that fur) Dawn: Was that the best you can come up with? Kari: Hey, don't play smart with me girl. Basil: (presses button) Boring conversation. Run along. Bam: Time for the freakin' imaginative girl who hates Izzy, GOO! Goo: (comes out as a donkey) Fantina: (not impressed) You baudet. (presses button) Goo: CREATIVITY HATERS! (throws donkey costume at Basil) Basil: Fiddle (censored) sticks. Bam: Tough fudge. But hey, maybe Cream will show us something better. Cream: (from behind the curtains) Myt'ranto. (teleports out of nowhere and is later seen falling onto Noah and she is revealed to wear a magician's uniform) Cream: (gets out of the way) Ouchie. Sorry Noah. Noah: (goes for the button) Ow, my pelvis. (presses button) CC: Cream: Sometimes that spell can get out of control. Harold: (appears in a samurai outfit) It is I….. Noah: (presses button) Stop talking. (30 MINUTES LATER BACK AT THE FOREST GARDEN) Conway: You're doing it all wrong, again. Mac: Sorry I keep messing up. I'm still a battle expert, sometimes even the best need to brush up on their skills. OFFICE CC: Brock: Mac does have a point. Mac: Let's try this again. Toxicroak, Brick Break. Toxicroak: (tries it again but this time it disappears before I could use it and bumps into Aggron) Beauty: (freaks out) THAT BUMPS OUT SUCCEESSION! Conway: A lot better that time. Sadie: True, very true. (AT THE STADIUM) Bam: Come on, we still have Gwen, Chomper, Tails, Owen, and Yumi in the finals. Cosmo: (comes in as an Indian and pretends to act like one) I have come to take the land of my people back from your people. Noah: (presses button) And I have eliminated you. CC: Cosmo: Crap. Bam: Will are final contestant make things change? IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT"S FIDGET! (a smoke appears in the middle of the stage showing Fidget's shadow) Fantina: Qu'est-ce donc? Fidget: (comes out of the smoke revealing to be wearing a vampire outfit and starts to speak like one) Hello there my pretties. When it comes to victims, I go to those with the richest deepest….. Peter: (well dressed and from the stands holds a bible) BIBLE FIGHT! (throws bibles at other people from the stands) Basil: You don't have to finish Fidget, that accent of yours was pretty good. Noah: Impressive. I have nothing else to say. Dawn: Creativity and compassion. The best seen when dressed up as a vampire bat. Fantina: Grande toile. That really makes me blush tickled pink. Bam: So there you have it the final six. Owen the frog, Yumi the pirate, Tails the Yoshi, Fidget the vampire bat, Gwen the long haired princess, and Chomper the pelican. The other nut jobs that failed to make it that far will determine our winner by stamping the card with the costumes respective logo. Tails with a Yoshi egg, Fidget with a set of fangs, Yumi with two swords crossing, Owen with a tongue catching a fly, Gwen with a king, and Chomper with a wing. Make your votes now. Get it? Lindsay? Lindsay: Bam Margera, you know I get it. CC: Lindsay: (randomly stamps all the cards multiple times) CC: Starfire: (stamps the card with fangs on it) CC: Harold: (stamps a deflated beach ball and realizes that he didn't stamp a card as he expected and goes for the card that is under the deflated beach ball) CC: Cosmo: (stamps the card with the Yoshi egg three times) Hope you win. CC: Bridgette: (stamps a random card while closing her eyes but it doesn't show us which card she stamped) CC: Kari: (having trouble deciding who to vote for) CC: Geoff: (stamps the card with fangs) I choose Fidget because that vampire bat accent makes you wanna party. CC: Leshawna: (has a chose between the egg card and the sword card) If Harold was in the finals, I would definitely vote for him. CC: Cream: (covers up the cards) You guys know this is a secret vote. CC: Trent: (stamps the card with the king on it) CC: Heather: (stamps the card with fangs on it) Bam: (gets a card with the tallied votes) And we have our results. The winner of the 30th annual Halloween Costume Contest is…... (suspense is really into the final six) Noah: Come on. Just announce the winner already. I'm bored, I'm tired, and I got a lack of sleep to do this. Bam: IT"S FIDGET! (a spotlight is shown on Fidget) Fidget: ME? REALLY? OH BOY! CC: Yumi: I got robbed. Fantina: (gives Fidget a Pokeball) Here, you deserve. Fidget: What kind of Pokemon did I get? Dawn: You have to see for yourself. Bam: Thank you for coming, and for those of you who didn't, well TOUGH LUCK NUMB SKULLS! At least you watched it on TV for those of you have one. BATHROOM CC: Olivia: It's very, you know, nice. Cause, Fidget won. That is well, the best thing I can see. (Fidget comes in with a Gliscor while the confession still goes on) Olivia: Fidget, is that yours? Fidget: (while Gliscor shows his peg leg) Yes, and look just like mine. Olivia: Well, (hold Fidget's hands) that's nice. (Gliscor puts his unopened claws on the two's shoulders as they started kissing and then Tyler shockingly looks at the two kissing and Gliscor looks awkwardly at Tyler looking at them and Tyler, still shocked, slowly leaves and Gliscor is relieved) Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes